The Banished
by Lummontum
Summary: When Percy's father has another son, Percy's life turns upside down. He goes into hiding from them for years only to be dug up by the Hunters of Artemis. Seeing them reignites the sad truth within Percy. He must return if he plans to lives. There is no defying the gods... forever.
1. Chapter 1

I skewered the wild moose with my celestial pointed spear. It fell with a loud squeal and then silence. Laying my spear down I used my trusty sword to chop off its head and lay a nice fresh tuft of grass in its mouth. I gave it a prayer and then began to extract all the importance off the moose.

I learned that from the Eskimo village about 15 miles north of here. When all the meat and juicy yellow fat was loaded in the sled and my hound and I took of for our shelter east of here.

I believe introductions aren't in order here. Hello, my name is Percy Jackson. I guess you could say I'm son of the almighty Poseidon, but I haven't seen him in almost 5 years. "My family" and I hit a rough patch you could say. I went into hiding away from them. It started when my Dad had another son. Honestly, I didn't care. I just wanted to protect him, but he thought he was too good for that.

He started to pin blames on me until people believed it. All my friends turned against me. The gods turned against me. I was banished from the one placed I actually called home.

It was believed that I was endangering the camp. I couldn't believe it until one day I lost everything. My girlfriend dumped me and my favorite teacher in the world told me it was time for me to go. My mother died that same year.

I remember the tears pouring down my face in the streets of Manhattan when I found out. Two days after that somebody from camp came looking for me. Search parties were out everywhere in the city, but I avoided them. I got spotted once, but I used the rooftops as an escape.

After that I knew it was time for me to leave. Leaving the city where I grew up was one of the hardest things ever. I knew I may never see the city again. Bidding my final farewell I took buses and trains up through Maine and into Canada. To this day I still live in Northern Canada.

I have many friendly Eskimo tribes around me that I visit. That's the only civilization I really see. I enjoy it here because everything is so wild. It's so enclosed here and peaceful. I don't think I ever want to leave. I don't have a reason to ever leave here. That's why I won't.

Staying up here alone is the best feeling in the world. That's why when they came, everything in my life changed...again.

-Percy Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello there. I would like to thank everyone who supported. I'm kinda new at this and I'm glad some people are enjoying it. I plan to write longer chapters too. The prologue I didn't want to be too long, but my chapters will always have more than 700 words unless I say otherwise. So just enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

I gave kissing sounds to the winter air as my one hound sped faster across the landscape. Kissing sounds were a command to go faster. I learned many things from the Eskimos. By now the Winter air had set in and I needed to get back to my cabin. I knew my hound knew the way home from smell, so I had to trust her since visibility was zero. I trusted her anyway. A couple of times my sled almost flipped, but I kept her steady along with the moose meat in the carrier.

From the familiar landscape I knew we were getting close. So did Mrs. O'Leary. She sped up without command as we got closer. The cold bit at us with razor sharp teeth, and frost bite was possibly setting in for me. My cabin just came into sight as Mrs. O'Leary slowed down to a trot. I unhooked everything and put the deer meat in the container outside. Mrs. O'Leary and I went inside to warm up. The fireplace had coals in it burning, so I put some timber in it and stoked it.

I take off my wooden longbow and hung it on the wall. That's right I learned to shoot a bow with the Eskimos here. I took off my parka and mukluks. I left my squirrel skin under coat on and went to lay in my bed for the night.

"'Night Mrs. O'Leary", I called. I slid under my deer skin cover and pinched out the fat oil lamp. Closing my eyes I blew into my hands then stilled them under the cover. Sleep overtook me slowly before completely conquering me.

Like every other night I had dreams. This time it was different. I dreamed of my past. I hadn't dreamed of the gods for at least three years. It was a bunch of girls in silver hunting uniforms. I knew them. The Hunters of Artemis. Artemis in lead they were fighting a snow storm heading north. I could tell they were in Canada because of the wildlife. The dream faded into darkness and then nothingness.

I awoke from the sounds of the Morning Howl. The wind breaking through the trees. I used it as an alarm during the Winter. During this time of year I had to wake up earlier because there was more to be done. Although there was nothing to be done today. The darkness outside seemed to be closing the world off from his cabin, like I was trapped.

That's how I felt on the inside. The dream troubled me. They couldn't be coming my way, could they? I mean I picked this spot because I knew none of the gods or campers ever came this far north. So, why would the Hunters be traveling to northern Canada? I had to know why. I would have to wait until night when I would dream again.

I stoked the fire before I went outside and got some meat out of the box on the porch. I warmed it over the fire until it was soft then cooked over it. When it was nice and browned I used an _ulu_ to cut the meat and split it with Mrs. O'Leary. I extracted the juicy yellow fat from the meat and put it on lamp and lit the wick.

Light illuminated the cold shack. I pulled my under coat tighter. Putting more wood on the fire I realized it was going to be a long day. I had nothing to do today. With nothing to do I just decided to sleep at intervals.

My dream was of the same thing, except different. I dreamed the silver dressed hunters were more north. I started to notice their surroundings. They were in a small mining town about 4 days journey south of my cabin. Before I could analyze anything else I slipped out of my dream and into consciousness.

I rose out of bed and went to check the sun. The sun was just rising so that meant that it was about noon. I knew the Hunters were getting close. They would be here in a day or two. I could try and mask the cabin, but my cabin was in a sure route of where they were going. Not knowing what to do I spent the rest of the day preparing stuff to abandon my cabin and head back south. Back to the States.


End file.
